


Un día cualquiera

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rodaje de las películas aún no ha concluido, por lo tanto su relación tiene que seguir siendo un secreto. Tom se alegra de que su supuesta novia, Jade, los ayude con eso... pero a veces no puede evitar odiarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirem/gifts).



> Escrito en respuesta a la petición de **Sirem** en Halloween 2009. El reto era el siguiente:  
>  _"Dan/Tom. Tom y Dan de vacaciones por México."_
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Son actores, personas, y por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

—¿Habrá regresado? —preguntó Jade, impaciente, abriendo la puerta de _su_ habitación antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Tom suspiró resignado, cerrando los ojos, y luego la siguió al interior. Las luces permanecían apagadas, a pesar de la hora que era, y la ventana, ligeramente abierta, dejaba pasar la luz suficiente como para cerciorarse de que no había nadie en la habitación, al menos desde hacía un buen rato. 

Volvió a suspirar, de alivio esta vez, mientras Jade hacía una mueca de disgusto.

—Se supone que tendría que estar aquí —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirándolo como si tuviese la culpa de todo.

En respuesta, Tom se encogió de hombros, sentándose sobre uno de los sillones que había frente al televisor. No podía negar que estaba agradecido de que Daniel no estuviese ahí, porque podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que Jade haría de ser así: acosarlo a preguntas y más preguntas hasta que fuese tan tarde que no les quedase más remedio que invitarla a dormir. Y por todos los medios quería evitar eso.

Él quería a Jade y la consideraba una excelente amiga, que lo había ayudado en cada ocasión que se lo había pedido, sin importarle el tiempo que tuviese que perder o los planes que hubiese de cancelar por complacerlo. Lo había apoyado sin condiciones desde que podía recordar, aun cuando no compartía sus opiniones, pero Tom no podía más que odiar su profundo encaprichamiento con Daniel.

Había sido su fan acérrima desde mucho antes de conocerlo, cuando habían empezado las películas de Harry Potter, y a lo largo de los años su admiración no había hecho más que crecer. Cuando a Tom no le había quedado más remedio que presentárselo para que los ayudara a mantener su farsa, su obsesión había empeorado notablemente. Dan era muy amable con ella, como con casi todo el mundo, e incluso consentía sus preguntas impertinentes sin hacer la más mínima mueca, pero Tom se había cansado de esa actitud definitivamente pronto. Sabía que Daniel lo hacía por él, ya que Jade era su amiga y no quería ofenderla de algún modo, pero Tom sólo podía pensar que esa actitud entre los dos era de lo más inapropiada. No eran celos —confiaba en ambos, y su forma de ser estaba lejos de ser recelosa—, sino simple deseo de aprovechar cada minuto que pasaba a solas con Dan, que desgraciadamente eran muy pocos. Y por culpa de Jade eran menos aún.

—¿Se habrá encontrado con algún periodista? —volvió a preguntar ella, sentándose sobre la mesita de cristal que había frente a él.

Tom lo consideró durante unos instantes y luego negó levemente con la cabeza. No conocía a nadie que se camuflara mejor si quería pasar inadvertido, razón por la cuál no los habían pillado _in fraganti_ en ninguno de sus viajes ‘no oficiales’. Gracias a Dan y a la propia Jade, que solía acompañarlos como su _pareja pantalla_ , dejándose ver en público con Tom en cada país para confundir a los periodistas —siempre los había— que solían escribir interminables artículos sobre sus escapadas románticas o viajes de placer.

Que solían serlo, pero no precisamente con ella.

—No debimos dejarlo solo todo el día —insistió Jade, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a pasear frente a él—. Ya sé que habíamos quedado en visitar la costa hoy para encubrir vuestro viaje, pero Dan se habrá aburrido tanto...

Su cara de eterna preocupación lo hizo sonreír, ganándose una mirada envenenada por su parte. _Aburrirse_ no era una palabra que Daniel conociera. Es más, podía imaginárselo perfectamente en la cama, durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras Jade y él paseaban por las arenosas playas; y luego sentado en el suelo, frente a la televisión, jugando con alguno de sus múltiples videojuegos, mientras ellos iban de tiendas durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Incluso podía verlo abandonando la habitación para ir a por un par de cervezas y probar algún rimbombante plato local en cuanto cayó la noche. Era demasiado hiperactivo como para llegar a aburrirse en alguna ocasión.

Tom volvió a sonreír, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de librarse de Jade antes de que Daniel regresara. Si se lo permitía, ella iba a quedarse haciéndole preguntas a Dan sobre lo que había hecho durante todo el día, y al final tendrían que invitarla a dormir en su cuarto, cosa que Tom no estaba dispuesto a permitir _otra vez_. Ya les había hecho esa faena antes, aun sin habérselo propuesto.

—Creo recordar —comenzó, mirando a Jade a los ojos—, que me comentó que iba a recorrer los pubs locales para empaparse de la música y costumbres autóctonas. Ya sabes que le encantan esas cosas. No creo que regrese pronto, Jade.

—Sí, claro —dijo ella, volviéndose en su dirección para fruncirle el ceño—. Tú lo que quieres es acapararlo, Tom.

Pillado. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Hablo en serio, Jade. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y vienes mañana temprano? Así podrás verlo.

Su fruncimiento de ceño se hizo aun más profundo, mientras su mirada especulativa se clavaba en sus ojos.

—No es justo que tu pases las noches a su lado y quieras acapararlo también cuando está despierto —murmuró, en tono caprichoso—. Que ya sé que es tu novio y todo eso, y nadie pretende quitártelo, pero... ¡déjale tener amigos también!

Su mohína expresión se endulzó ligeramente. Con seguridad acababa de darse cuenta de lo que Tom estaba pensando y este pensamiento parecía divertirla. Ella había pasado el día con él, fuera, mientras Dan se quedaba en el hotel, y por ende tenía un montón de ganas de verlo... pero sus ganas nunca podrían superar a las de Tom. Él _necesitaba_ estar a solas con Dan.

Un sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Jade, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, tengo _muuuucho_ sueño —se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, y agregó antes de salir—, pero mañana por la mañana será todo mío.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder salió de la habitación a toda prisa. 

Tom sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras cerraba los ojos. En el fondo Jade adoraba verlos juntos, y saber que era gracias a ella que podían mantener la farsa no hacía más que entusiasmarla. Tenía la irritante impresión de que ser una pareja a la que no le permitían salir a la luz era lo más romántico del mundo... Y probablemente cuando terminaran el rodaje de todas las películas de Harry Potter y su contrato finalizase por fin, sería la primera en aplaudir su decisión de hacerlo público. Era un pequeño diablillo, pero no podía evitar quererla.

Tom sintió como unas manos bajaban en una caricia por sus hombros, en dirección a su pecho, y cómo una risita que conocía muy bien sonaba contra su oído. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Dan, que lo abrazaba desde atrás, prodigando suaves caricias a su torso. Debía de haber estado muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, porque ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Tom suavemente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Otra risita sonó contra su oído, un instante antes de que la boca de Dan comenzara a besar la sensible piel de su cuello. Por un momento pensó que no iba a contestarle, pero al cabo de unos segundos murmuró contra su piel:

—En el armario —no podía verlo, pero sabía que su sonrisa pícara estaría instalada en su rostro—. Os oí llegar y me escondí enseguida.

Tom se rió, girando un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, mientras las manos de Dan seguían acariciándolo por encima de la ropa.

—Es raro que tú te escondas de Jade —murmuró, más que complacido.

Dan le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, jugando con él, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Su mano izquierda subió entonces hacia su barbilla y tiró de ella, haciéndole girar la cabeza hasta tenerlo frente a él. Tom abrió los ojos y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la intensa mirada de deseo con la que Daniel lo estaba atravesando.

—No quería esperar para esto —susurró en ese tono bajo y ronco que enviaba escalofríos a su columna.

Y luego buscó sus labios para fundirse en un beso inicialmente suave, que fue ganando intensidad con cada segundo. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza de poder que ninguno quería ganar, mientras las manos de Daniel se enterraban en su pelo, acariciando su cuello en esos puntos sensibles que tan bien conocía. Fueron apenas unos segundos, una leve muestra que ilustró a la perfección su deseo.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Dan volvió a perderse en su cuello y Tom cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias y su intoxicante olor.

—Jade te matará si se entera de que estabas aquí —murmuró Tom, sonriendo ante la perspectiva.

—Jade me quiere y quiere vernos felices —contestó Dan contra su piel, exhalando sobre el húmedo reguero que había trazado con la lengua en su cuello y haciéndolo estremecer—. Lo entenderá.

Sus caricias se iban haciendo más profundas mientras descendían sobre su cuerpo hacia donde sus pantalones comenzaban a destacar y Tom suspiró de anticipación.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz calmada mientras su concentración comenzaba a dispersarse.

—Sino siempre podemos invitarla a ver esto —respondió Dan, mientras sus manos encontraban el borde del jersey de Tom y tiraban hacia arriba para arrebatárselo—, y la haremos inmensamente feliz —continuó, separándose levemente de él mientras le quitaba el jersey por la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta tener audiencia, Dan? —preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras las manos de este se encontraban con su piel desnuda. 

Verdaderamente no le importaba quién mirara en ese momento siempre que Daniel siguiera haciendo eso.

—No —contestó contra su oído, mientras una sonrisa pícara asomaba a sus labios—. Me gustas tu.

Y sus manos descendieron al fin hacia su pantalón y Tom fue incapaz de volver a pensar.


End file.
